demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:WordSmith1014
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MrvN1014 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 16:30, June 18, 2010 Hey, Marvin Why hello there. I was browsing through the demigod list and found you. So you're undetermined, eh? Well I'd be glad to help you find out who your father is. What really caught my attention is where you live. In the Philippines. That's cool. I'm of Filipino descent. Well, anyways, that's about it. See you around :) Alicia, Daughter of Apollo 15:54, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I think ur a son of Achilles Reply: Hi Alicia! It's great to have some Filipina in here. Achilles? I've never heard of him. Well of to Google. :) (Updated: May 17, 2012) MrvN1014 11:06, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Ill be Glad Hey Marvin. Ill be glad to help find ur Dad. Im sure it really means a lot to you. No problem Reply: It would really mean a lot, Mr./Ms.? Thanks! (Updated: May 17, 2012) MrvN1014 11:06, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Dont worry Hello i am a Daughter of Apollo.I was reading your page thing and i was thinking....you sound like sooo much like Lord Poseidon.I mean like with the whole beach thing it just sound like it.Dont worry im not claimed etheir but im like 99.99%sure im Apollo daughter.So dont worry.When school starts look for a satyr.Or if you find a drachma usr a iris message and if u like need tit talk to Chiron from camp just say *im pretty sure this is what u say*oh Iris exsept my offering.Chiron camp half-blood hill long beach.*i think its long beach*Im hoping togo to camp next yer =Dmaybe ill see u there! OMFGODS! BAHAHAHAHAH!I was sooo lame back then,I couldnt even use proper grammar!!!! Its not Long Beach its long Island XDDDDDDD I was so stupid back then But yeah,Im Danielle,I left that message above looong ago,But I was claimed.....By Rhea :D Anywho~ Hope ya got claimed! ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ Wow... I remember when you were all like "I'M 99.99 PERCENT SURE MY DAD IS APOLLO!!!!!" And I was like "I'M 99.99 PERCENT SURE MY DAD IS POSEIDON!!!!" We were so stupid and pathetic :DD Wait, we still are XD ~Cleo, daughter of Henry~ ---- Reply: Thanks Danielle! It's great you've been claimed by Hera. Sorry if it took so long to reply, I forgot this site already. Haha! How did you got claimed? Care to share your story? Thanks again! (Updated: May 17, 2012) MrvN1014 11:06, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Reply: Hey Cleo! Haha! You know it's alright to be stupid sometimes. It's a secret ingredient to life. But remember, too much of this ingredient could really affect our so-called "LIFE". And believe me, you don't want that to happen. :P (Updated: May 17, 2012) MrvN1014 11:06, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey! thanks, i hope to see you there too.. i guess? Reply: There where? Haha! Just kidding. Hopefully, if I ever be claimed. :( MrvN1014 11:06, May 17, 2012 (UTC)